A thousand words
by Addicted Sinner
Summary: The youngest Weasly is feeling very lonely - with only the comfort of her diary the help. One night the two meet. Will it be what Ginny aways wished for? Or worse?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: No credeit goes to me. I'm just a poor teenager who writes for fun. All praise goes to J.K. Rowling. I own the plot and story. Nothing else. ;D Read and review. Flames and comments are welcome. Help and advice is more then appreciated. ^^; Tell me if I should go writing more.  
  
-- The book with the black covering laid on her bed. A feathered quill beside it, just waiting to be opened and written in. She knew she wanted to tell him everything that had happened that day. She knew that all the stress and frustration was holding up inside of her and she needed a way to let it out. What better way then to tell your friend in a diary you found in your bags on the first day of school? Someone that could hold secrets. And never tell a soul. Someone that could write back - yet not ever be seen.  
  
She knew she wanted to tell him everything. Everything about her, and her past present and future. And not just in a book. The girl wanted him to be there infront of her right there. Right now. She closed her eyes for a few moments and opened them again hoping he would be there.  
  
But like always - there was nothing there. Just her and the diary.  
  
Sighing a bit, Ginny shook her head. Childish dreams. . . Immaturity. . . Here she was in fourth year still dreaming that he would one day show up and take her off into eternal bliss. Always having that one little bit of hope to keep her going. Glancing at the clock Ginny saw it was past midnight. She had classes tomorrow and her examens coming up very soon, also. Fighting back a yawn she crawled into her bed placing the diary on the table next to her night stand. Rubbing her eyes a bit, the girl looked at the diary again. "Please, Tom.." she thought. "If only for one day.. one night even. If I could see you. And not just write to you."  
  
With those last thoughts, the red headed girl drifted off into a nightmare- ish sleep - unaware that soon enough she would get her wish. She would get see Tom Riddle. And he would own her.  
  
  
  
Darkness surround her. A cold and icy feeling came over her body as she sat down bringing her knees to her chest and hugging her legs. Nothing but ice and freezing. And Ginny had no idea what was happening. "So.. cold." Was all she could manage as she tried to look up at her surroundings - not like there was much to look up at. "I'm so c-cold.. Help.." she muttered. A hand was placed on her shoulder - gently and kindly. Turning around, Ginny Weasly got up to stare at the most greenest eyes ever. And she knew who they belonged to. Different thoughts ran through her head.  
  
"Oh my god, its Tom." "Holy shit. What do I do?" "I can't concentrate.. My bodys freezing.." "Hes finally here with me.."  
  
Only one word escaped her mouth.  
  
"Tom.."  
  
and she fell into his arms -darkness surrounding her once more.  
  
--  
  
End chapter one. 


	2. Differences

"A thousand words"  
  
A/N: Chapter two is up. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for everyone who reviewed my story. Very apperciated. :D On with the story.  
  
--  
  
Sunlight shone through the windows, making her eyes flutter open. "Hmmm . . . ?" she groggily mumbled to herself rubbing the sleep away from her eyes. Streching a bit Ginny got out of bed and took two steps when she remembered something. "Tom!" she cried. "Tom..? Where are you??" she asked, looking around the room. "No! You left me.. Tom." A tear fell from her eyes to the hard wood floor.  
  
Last night.  
  
Had it all been a dream? She hoped not. But a feeling inside of her kept coming back everytime she tried to push it away. Ginny knew it was dream. Or was it? It was too cold and she had fainted right there. . . Shaking her head a bit, the girl wiped the tears away. How could she had been so stupid? To actually believe that she could meet the man who she had been talking with through a diary for quite some time, now. Stupid. The word ran through her head over and over again. "You're too gulliable Ginny. . Its just a diary." She said as she grabbed some clothes and her robes for the day - making her way over to the bathroom to change. Today was going to be a very, very long day.  
  
  
  
"Ginny! Over here!" a voice called out. "Hi Hermione! Harry. Ron." The readhead said smiling and sat down by the three. "How are you, Gin?" Harry asked her, shovling food in his mouth. "Fine." She replied, watching him with disgust and awe. "Harry you might want to chew your food before you choke. ." Hermione said. Then they hear another voice. "'Ello 'in - Hoowr you doin?" her brother asked. " ' Hello, Gin. How are you doing. ' " Harry translated, picking at some eggs. Giggiling a bit, she looked to Rom. "I'm good, Ron. You might want to take Hermione's advice and stop eating so fast ot you'll kill yourself."  
  
A new voice came to play. One that was so familiar none of them needed to turn around to see who it was.  
  
"Well, Well, If it isn't Potty, The Mudblood and the two broke Weasels. Hope your excuse for a mother remembered to but you a new wand this year - and to make sure it doesn't break again. We don't need you throwing up slugs again. Although that was a pretty funny site. . ."  
  
"Malfoy." The word left a bitter taste in Ginny's mouth. Noticing his name had been said, he turned and looked down at her. "Now. . Is this the littest Weasel I see here? All grown up? You don't look a thing like you did in first year."  
  
The memories came back.  
  
Getting up out her seat, stood infront of Malfoy and looked at him. "And you still have that brattish attitude? I'm surprised. I would have thought you'd grow up, Malfoy. You're almost out of school and you're still acting how you did in first year. Still the immature, sleeping-in-class, Snape's favourite student kind of person you are." "Aw. That hurts. Really. I'll go cry in my corner now, Weasel." He glared at her, his smirk gone. Replaced by a deathly frown and cold grey eyes. "Heh. If looks could kill, Malfoy. ." she replied and walked past him out the door. Draco turned to see most of the people in the room had been watching them. Clearing his throt a bit, he glared at everyone. "What the hell are you looking at? Clearly you all could tell I let the little bitch have the last word. Now go back to whatever you were doing. . idiots." And he walked back to his table.  
  
Running up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, Ginny opened and locked the door with a spell she learned last year. Jumping on her bed and grabbing a quill she threw her pillow up. There it was. The only thing - and person - who could save her at a time like this. Opening the clean white pages, she found a never-been written-on one and began writing.  
  
"Dear Tom, I just got back from Breakfast. Malfoy was being a complete ass as usual. He reminded me of first year. Although most of its a blur to me. . " she stopped writing for a moment. What had really happened to her in first year? "That's why I am came up here to tell you. You might not care. . . I hope you do though. You and this diary mean everything to me."  
  
It was short, yes but it was the truth.  
  
Ginny closed the book, put it back behind her pillow with the quill and unlocked the door - Yup. . Today was going to be very long. 


	3. The meeting

Chapter three - A thousand words --  
  
Thanks again for all the reviews. ^^ They really help. :B Heres chapter three. [ Does Ginny get raped? O_o I dunno. But this chapter indicates R rated crap, so yeah. I suck at writing graphical shit. x.x; So I'll leave it to your imagination, kay? ]  
  
--  
  
Dinner time. Everyone was making their way into the Great Hall to eat, talk and laugh with their friends. But someone wasen't there. A certain red headed young girl named Ginny. Of course, she wasen't hungry - just tired and helpless. Rubbing her temples a bit she took out her diary and set it in her lap staring at it.  
  
Tom was there. He was waiting for her to write. And that she did.  
  
Taking out the quill from eariler, Ginny liad on her stomach atop of the bed, the pages opened once again to a new sheet as she looked up at the ceiling and walls trying to think up something to say. But suprisingly, he wrote to her first.  
  
"Hello Ginny. How are you doing today?"  
  
I'm fine, Tom. And you?  
  
"Just wonderful, actually. "  
  
And why would that be? She scribbled down.  
  
"Well, I get to meet you in person, Ginny. Its what you've always wished for isn't it?" he asked. She stared at the book for a few moments before writing again.  
  
How did you know?  
  
"Oh, I know everything that goes on in your head, Ginny. Every thought. Every dream. You could say I'm a part of you. And I also know you've wanted to meet me. So I thought why not a better time then now?"  
  
Silence. She coulden't think up an answer. He kept writing.  
  
"And that dream you had the other night. . remember, Ginny? It wasen't real. But it soon will be."  
  
The girl blinked a few times. She was actually going to meet Tom Riddle? The mystery man who she had been speaking with for god knows how long? She finally was. After all this time.  
  
When will you be here? She asked, eagerly awaiting the answer.  
  
"Tonight." Then nothing more.  
  
She mouthed the words to herself. A small smile crossed her lips. "Tonight.." she repeated and closed the book. Maybe today wasen't going to be a total waste after all . . .  
  
  
  
The night seemed to go on forever. Everytime Ginny tried to shut her eyes, she heard a noise and thought it was him. But it never was. Hope was almost lost. Slowly as her eyes began to drop down and she began to fall into a slumber, she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Eyes wide with a tint of fear and excitement, Ginny turned around to be face-to-face with him.  
  
"Hello." He smiled at her, taking her hand and leading her out of bed towards the middle of the room. "You're here.." came a whisper. "I told you I would, Ginny." He whispered back, making her smile. Tom lifted a hand towards her cheek and leaned in closer. Closing her eyes again, the girl wished this moment would never ever end.  
  
"It doesn't have to end. . " the man replied small smirk crossing his face. Smiling more now, she nodded and put her hand behind his neck. All she wanted to do was hold him. And care for him. He was here and she could do all that. Lost her thoughts Ginny never realized when he leaned in enough and kissed her.  
  
It was like magic.  
  
She leaned in more, wanting him more then ever now. He placed a strand of red hair behind her ear before leading her over to the bed. Sitting down, they kissed again. His hands moved to the bottom of her shirt while her hands moved to the top of his jeans. He trailed a line of kisses down her neck and collar bone. Glancing up to her, she noticed something different. His eyes diden;t hold the innocence it one did. They were full of anger and hate. His mouth wasen't turned into a gentle smile - insread a frown appeared on his face. Was this really the person she loved and wanted? Suddenly questions came to mind.  
  
"What am I doing??" " I'm only fourteen. . Make him get off." "I'm not ready for this." "I don't want this anymore. . ."  
  
While he worked on unbuttoning her shirt, she tried to push him off. But of course he was stronger and heavier. So she was pinned down. "Tom. . get off. I don't want this anymore. ." she said. "But you wanted this - and me - five minutes ago. What happened?" he replied, his voice tone low and deadly.  
  
And that tone had scared her. Not once had he talked to her like that before. Or ever asked her that, really. But he sounded like he would kill her if she diden't do what she wanted. She was his slave. He finally owned her. And he loved it.  
  
"Really, Tom. I don't want this." She said again. "I don't think so, my little pet. . You shall be mine for the night. And I will take whats mine." His voice got louder with every word until he was screaming at her. Tears escaped and fell onto the pillow. "Why are you doing this to me, Tom?? Don't you love me?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Love? Heh. I don't feel 'love'. Only hate, and pain. And I cause those around me the same. Dear girl, after tonight, you'll never be the same. And if you breathe a word about this to anyone at all. . I'll come kill your family and then you. Just remember little Weasel. I'm always a part of you. " And with that, he took what was rightfully his.  
  
That was the night Ginny Weasely lost her innocence to the Dark Lord.  
  
-- End chapter three. 


	4. Wishes come true

Chapter four "A thousand words"  
  
A/N: Once again thanks to all you people who reviewed me. Bah. @_@; I'm tired. Listening to Sum 41's "Still waiting" and Taproot's "Poem" to keep me awake. Damn insomnia. X_x; Anyway. Keep reviewing and telling me how the story is going so far. Kinda having some writers block (Sucks don't it, Kacie? XD) and I'm not quite sure where this story is going any more. O_o; You'll have to see. Enjoy chapter four.  
  
--  
  
Voices could be heard from inside the room the next day. Some other Gryffindor girls were wondering where Ginny had been. Breakfast was almost over and absolutely no one had seen her since last night, so they decided to go up and see how she was. Found wrapped up ina red and white comforter, laid the figure of the girl - red curls all around her - sleeping peacefully, and clothes on the floor. "God, what happened to her last night?" one of them commented. A few others laughed, but stopped when they spotted dreid blood by the bed. "She.. is sleeping.. right?" they asked in a shaky voice. All their faces went serious.  
  
"Ginny! Ginny?! Wake up, Gin!" they shouted to her, and shook her pale fragile body. "You're gonna be late for class, Giny. . .Hurry up. . Please?" one of them asked. Moving her head side to side a bit she made sure they understood it was a "No." and buried her face in her pillow again. "Ginny. . ." they started. Instantly she got up and looked to them. "I'm fine! Alright?! I'm perfectly fine. Just . . tired. I'll be fine. Now go to class before you're late because of me." They all looked taken aback by her sudden outburst but one of them calmly asked: "Do you want us to go get Madame Pompherey for you?" Shaking her head, Ginny looked at them again. "Just go. I'll be fine later." They nodded. "See you later, then." A few of them called before they all exited her room and left her alone once more.  
  
Ginny had no idea why she had just suddenly lashed out at them like that. Streching a bit, she buried her face back in her pillow and put her hands underneath it when something caught her by surprise. And then she remembered.  
  
"..Tom."  
  
Emotions started taking over. Anger. Sadness. Hate. Love. Rage. Sorrow. She wanted to tell someone what happened. She wanted to burn the diary, tell someone what had happened, and get some help. She wanted to tell him - all her sorrows and worries, sadness and anger. But the sad truth had hit her.  
  
She coulden't. And she knew it. He would kill her without a second thought.  
  
Tracing a finger around the edge of the diary, she felt the slick smoothness off the cover. How could such a great book hold such an evil demon? A tear fell onto the book before she grabbed a quill and opened the book to a new page.  
  
How could you? She asked.  
  
"I thought you wanted it, Ginny."  
  
I did at first, Tom . . . But you woulden't stop.  
  
"And you thought if you cried, begged and pleaded for me to stop I actually would? Stupid girl. I'm Voldemorts past, present and future. I am the Dark Lord. What I wan, I get. And I have you now, Virginia. I own you." A small gasps escaped her lips. "No. . " she whispered. "No. . . You can't. How?"  
  
No response from the diary.  
  
Lifting the quill she wrote something she had been holding back since early this morning when she had woken and come to this truth.  
  
I hate you, Tom. Her hand shook as she finished writing the words.  
  
Just as she finished writing it though, a new response came back to her. "No you don't, Virginia. You don't hate me. Hm . . You really hate me, do you? You love me. I know you do."  
  
A thousand words coulden't describe what I'm feeling right now, Tom.  
  
"So be it, then, Ginny. If you really mean that then theres only one thing for me to do, now."  
  
Before she could ask what it was, Ginny felt herself fall back in the bed. Her vision slowly fading and eyes slowly closing. "Whats happening to me. . .?" she asked not expecting an answer, but was in shock when she got one. A figure stood above her. Black unruley hair, green eyes, pale skin and a Slytherin badge attached to the robes that gleamed in the light. "Dear dear, Ginny. Look what your words have gotten you into. I'm sorry I have to do this to you, Really I am." A smirk crossed his face as he bent down and gently kissed her cheek. What she had written to him played in her head over and over again.  
  
"A thousand words coulden't describe what I'm feeling right, Tom. . ."  
  
She saw him slowly shake his head, that stupid smirk still crossing his face. "You know I really am sorry for all this Ginny. I never meant for it to end up this way. Or maybe I did. Once your gone I'll be in complete control. I can reign once more. But don't worry. I'll think about sparing your family and not killing them. After all, you did help me - do me a favor so to speak."  
  
Her breathe became more shallow as her eyes shut, but she could still hear his words echoing in her mind,  
  
"I own you now. Ginny."  
  
One last thought crossed her mind before darkness surrounded her and everything went blank  
  
  
  
He never really loved her.  
  
--  
  
End chapter four.  
  
A/N: Yes, Its short. Only four chapters. But I was feeling depressed and overloaded on sugar. (Bad combo with me. Especially with a sleeping disorder.. E_e;) So I decided to do what I was planning to do from the start. R and R. :D Yell at me and tell me how wrong it was to kill off Ginny if you want. XD; Hopefully I'll be starting on a new one soon. :B Thanks for reading. 


	5. Questions and Answers

"A thousand words" Chapter five Addicted Sinner  
  
--  
  
A/N: Since I've gotten a few reviews saying that they liked my story and I should do a sequel or keep going, I've decided to do just that. Instead of ending it at four chapters why not see how much shit I can get Ginny into and that I can type up also? :D Thanks for those who have reviwed me so far. If you see any misspellings, I'm sorry. :x Spelling check annoys the shit out of me (I have my reasons. ;) so if you see any, tell me. o.o;  
  
Flames are bad - All flames you give to me, I will burn your house down with. ^^ So don't flame. And.. once again, I have no idea where I'm going with this story so.. okay, yeah. On with it. Hope you like it.  
  
--  
  
She found herself lying in bed covered in pure white sheets. A glass of water was beside her and the sun that shone threw the windows blinded her. Covering her eyes with the sheet, her mind raced back to a week ago. Where was she a week ago exactly? In class? Maybe in her dorm? Sleeping perhaps? Her memory went blank. Something had happened to her. . she just coulden't remember what. . "I see you're up now Ms. Weasley." The girl heard a voice call out. It was the Nurse. Uncorvering her eyes, she squinted to get an almost clear vision of the woman. "And how are you feeling today, dear? Of course, silly me. You should be able to go back to your dorm later tonight or tomorrow, honey. Depends on how you feel though. . . My, my, you sure have been here awhile. . ." her voice drowned on and on until something caught Ginny's attention.  
  
"You sure have been here awhile. . ." the words echoed in her mind.  
  
Forcing herself to scoot up a little, she looked to the Nurse. "How. . How long have I been here, exactly?" she asked surprised that her voice wasen't as normal and loud as it usually was. "Well my dear, you've been here a week just sleeping. No one could wake you. . You seemed to be having nightmares all the time, also. Calling out some boy's name, I think. . Tom, was it? Yes, that's right. His name was Tom." A small smile crossed her face.  
  
Ginnys eyes went wide with fear. But of course, she wasen't going to let the other woman know or even see her reaction. "Wel, I suppose you're still tired, dear? Since you're awake, I'll send an Elf up soon with some food for you to eat, that alright dear? You do need your strength." Ginny nodded at her then slowly felt her slide back in her normal position all the while watching the nurse rush out of the room and back, and out the room once more. Closing her eyes, Ginny's thoughts came drifting back to her. "Why Tom, Why me. . What did you that night. . . Wheres the diary at anyways?" the girl thought. Shaking her head, she let her mind and thoughts slip away, as sleep overcame her and she was silenced once more.  
  
[ Two days later ]  
  
The redheaded girl was up and about again attending all her classes, and smiling more. Not once since she had woken up in the Hospital Wing had she touched the diary - or even opened it to let a blotch of ink soak in. The temptation was killing her. . . So many questions, and only one person could answer them. But then again - she feared that one person now. The power of the diary had started to scare her, but now it had gone too far and theres was nothing she could do to stop it.  
  
But she could always try.  
  
Sneaking up to the Gryffindor tower and her dorm room during dinner time, she brought the diary out again. It felt odd to have the book placed back in her pale fingers again. After so many memories and scars were brought from it, as well. Opening the pages and bringing out a quill, Ginny started to write something. . .  
  
Tom, are you there?  
  
"Ginny? Is that you?"  
  
Yes, Tom its me. . .  
  
"You seem so sad. . . Care to tell me why?"  
  
No. She had never said no to him before.. well, except on a few occasions but other then that she had always said 'Yes Tom' and spilled her heart out to the man. But she finally said No to him. A small smile crept across her face.  
  
"And why not Ginny? Please tell me why. Do I frighten you?" the question seemed so innocent. Like a five year old would ask his younger sister who could barely talk.  
  
Do I frighten you. . .?  
  
The words raced through her head. Yes. No. Maybe? I'm not sure, Tom. Answers were coming from everywhere. Yet she wasen't sure which one she was feeling at the moment. Then she heard his voice.  
  
"Ginny . . . Don't be afraid. . you can trust me. You know you can. I love you."  
  
No you don't. Her words were messy and almost unreadable on the pages of the diary.  
  
"Yes, I do, Ginny. You know I do. And noone should tell you other wise."  
  
You said you loved me, Tom. A tear fell to the page, and soaked in.  
  
"I do. I just told you that. Do you believe me or don't you?" Even though he was writing to her, she could feel the effect of his words in her mind. "You do own me, Tom. . .But why? Why me?" she asked, looking around and looked surprised when writing appeared.  
  
"Why Ginny? WHY? Do you really think I'll be able to. . to tell you why from here? Why don't I just. . come vist you again and tell you why, then?"  
  
The sleepy feeling was coming over again.  
  
Her eyes were slowly falling, and she was staring at the ceiling once more.  
  
The diary had fallen to the floor, the bottle of ink making stains on it.. then she heard a voice. His voice. "Well, Well, Well. Looks like our little Ginny doesn't know when to stop playing with fire - obiviously doesn't know that you'll get burnt in the process. But Ginny, you've gotten burnt so many times and yet you go back for more. . Why is that, dear?" he was above her again. Green eyes twinkling with evilness. His lips were pulled into his famous smirk. Black hair dangled a bit infront of his eyes. No response from Ginny. "Hm. I told you Ginny. I own you. And soon enough, you'll be gone - and I'll be alive and the powerfulest wizard this world has ever seen - once more." His smirk turned into a wide grin as he brought a hand up to her cheek trailing it down her face to her shoulder. "Such a sweet girl, too. . ."  
  
Her voice was soft and horse. "Why. . What did you to me a week ago, Tom?"  
  
The grin formed a frown as he brought both his hands up to his chest and crossed them. "A simple spell, really. You sleep for as long as I say you do - that's why you never woke until two days ago - and in that process you get weaker. Ever wonder why everytime I come to vist you, I'm able to just lay you on the bed like this and stare down at you leaving you helpless?" the grin was back. "I thought at first; 'I can just kill the girl, be rid of her, have the whole wizarding world to myself, and kill off all the muggles. .' but then I thought; 'No, I'm having too much fun toying with her. Once she gains my full trust I'll be able to do anything with her. . ' Hence the night I took your innocence, Weasely." Her cheeks went a pale shade of pink as her eyes closed and she forced them go open again. "Am I dying, Tom. . Are you killing me like you did all the others?" her voice was very low now. "No, my dear. You're simply going to sleep . . until I say for you to wake up. Or you may never wake up. I'm not too sure myself." A groan escaped her lips. "Good night, my love." He whispered and watched as her eyes closed. .  
  
--  
  
A/N: No.. ;_; I like writing this story. Its fun. And I'm having writters block again. (oh, joy.) I don't know if Ginny dies, though. O_o; But there is an ending I'm going to try to write into this... ; Anyways! Check back soon for more updates. Read and review. Thanks. And for Kacie, and everyone else who asked - I might do a sequel to this. Not sure though. XB Whoo.  
  
--  
  
End chapter five 


	6. Dreams

"A thousand words"  
  
Addicted Sinner  
  
--  
  
A/N: YAY! O_O; An update since like.. What? November? Anyways, Hope you like this chapter. More.. Angst and crap, I think. Read and review, tell me what you think. I might be holding off on this one a little more longer 'till I get "Break me, Shake me" (Draco x Hermione) back up, and "Emotionless", with a seventh chapter, also. Go read. O_o; Please? ;-; I'll love you forever! And free cookies. :D  
  
--  
  
Brown eyes fluttered open as the girl looked around. Her surrounds from before had gone and now she was stuck in the same place as before -- the icy cold feeling came over her again, and she brought her knees up to her chest to keep herself warm. 'Why is he doing this to me?' she thought as a few tears escaped her eyes. Low footsteps could be heard, but closer with every step. Fear set in, as Ginny tried to get up and run but something was holding her back -- or someone. Before she knew it, a pair of pale hands were grabbing hold of her wrists forcing her to stand. A small chilling breath came across her neck as he spoke to her. "Ginny, Ginny, Ginny.. When will you learn not to mess with fire?" Her eyes darted from side to side trying to think of a way out -- but only found darkness and coldness around her. The feeling of helplessness and sorrow came back to her once more as his hands moved over her. Was this another dream he had lured her into? Or the truth to a chilling reality?  
  
Gripping her small wrists with one hand, he brought his other up to her cheek trailing it down slowly. "Why are you doing this to me, Tom?" more tears fell to the ground and her robes as he moved his fingers over to wipe them away. "I already told you, love. Only to rule again.." An evil smirk crossed his face.  
  
"Is ruling and killing all that matters to you?"  
  
"Always has been, Ginny. I thought you knew that by now."  
  
Silence on her part. The same question had been running through her mind ever since she got raped.. She knew he didn't love her.. And most likely wouldn't.. But if you didn't love someone then how could you survive in life? It was a crucial element - she found that out soon enough. But could someone really live on just hating and killing more people then she could count? Even killing the famous 'Boy-who-lived's parents?  
  
His arm was now tightly wrapped around her waist making her breathe in small portions. Looking up to him, she saw what she feared the most in his eyes. Hate. Pain. Anguish. Sorrow. He lowered his lips to her ear, slowly speaking to her and making chills run down her back. "Its just a matter of time, Ginny.. Before you're completely mine and no one else's.." the words ran through her mind again. Would she always be in his possession? Even if he just killed her?  
  
Leaning in closer, he lightly kissed her cheek and let her go disappearing and leaving a stunned Ginny behind.  
  
  
  
Her body jolted upwards in the bed, a faint trace of sweat appearing on her forehead. "It was all just a dream?" she mumbled to herself. The girl looked around and saw it was still dark out - probably around two or three in the morning. So it wasn't real..  
  
'Nothings real anymore..' she thought sadly. 'I don't know who to trust.. or who to run to, either.'  
  
But something told her Tom Riddle, or Voldemort as he would soon be called again - wasn't done with her quite yet. She was still alive, wasen't she? Why hadn't he just killed her then? Or a week ago?  
  
"Why does he put me through this tourture.." he said to herself, laying her head on the pillow but not being able to sleep. Her eyes stared blankly at the white ceiling infront of her. Random images and things he said to her kept coming back. How he said he cared, and made her biggest wish come true - only to backstab her and use her for his own selfish ways.  
  
'I should probably just try to forget him,' Ginny thought 'it won't be that hard.'  
  
But what she didn't realize is Tom was a part of her now and always would be. And he would do anything to make her completely his. Where the diary lay opened next to her bed and the quill and ink beside it, the boy wrote something to her, and only for her. Ginny had switched sides though not bothering to pick the diary or ink back up. Deep within the pages a green font in cursive writing showed faintly then disappeared.  
  
  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
  
  
Then all was silent as the first few rays of golden sunlight shone threw the windows of Ginny Weasley's dorm room.  
  
--  
  
A/N: That all right? O_o; Uhh.. Read and review. I miss hearing what people have to say about this story, actually. Thanks again. ;B Keep checking back from time to time to see if theres a next chapter, also. (Maybe a sequel, I dunno yet. No real ideas to where this should/would go.)  
  
-- 


End file.
